SkyClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I Ryewhisker sighed. There was nothing to do right now. The pretty she-cat sat down to clean her pelt. Not long afterwards Ryewhisker fell asleep. 07:22, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Duskstar glanced up at the medicine cat, immediately getting to his paws as he heeded her words. "Yes, Ryewhisker? What did they say?" StarClan hadn't spoken to them in a while - a message from their ancestors was a rarity. Maybe they weren't pleased with his admittance of Pandora and her kits? SkyClan's ratio of pure Clan born cats to cats with loner, rogue or kittypet blood was slowly becoming half and half, and he sincerely hoped that StarClan wasn't angry about that. It was his nature - help any cat in need, regardless of their birth. 11:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Pandora jerked awake the following morning, completely out of breath. Frantically, she looked around. The queen was quite relieved to see she was back in her nest with her kittens and a few other sleepy queens. One or two of her kittens stirred in protest of their mother's movement; Rainier let out a squeak in his sleep to let her know she needed to stop fidgeting. The chocolate tortoiseshell looked a little shaken, and quickly tried to calm herself down before her kittens woke up. That was the strangest dream, she recalled, not even sure what to think of it. She had "woken up" in the middle of a large field, and there were clan cats all around her. Cats were fighting, screaming, and hissing. Looking around, she spotted Duskstar battling a lilac-colored she-cat. All of SkyClan's opposition looked very light and skinny, and SkyClan clearly had the upper hand due to their weight and knowledge of the terrain. Looking to her right, Pandora spotted a fully-grown chocolate-colored tom helping the wounded. Even from her spot, she could tell his pelt reeked of herbs and berries, but as a healer, he was safe from the fray. However, just as it seemed the strange group attacking them was losing, the lilac she-cat fighting Duskstar pulled away and let out a loud screech. Dark red clouds began to cover the sky, and the sound of thunder clapped across the field. Frightened, Pandora attempted to run for shelter, but soon realized her paws were stuck to the ground, and she was forced to sit in the middle of the scene and watch. The sounds of thunder turned out to be paws hitting the ground, and dozens of cats with blood-red eyes and claws flew across the ground, coming straight for SkyClan. Behind them were some of the cats she had spied on while selecting a clan to join- big, thick-furred cats reeking of fish and Sorrelstar and her strange daughter came running, out to kill SkyClan and join the forces of the lilac cat, who now had Duskstar pinned down and killed. The fighting continued, longer and longer, until what was left of her clan surrendered. The chocolate-colored healer had been killed by a large ginger tabby, and the victors let out screeches of triumph at their success. The calls grew louder and louder, until it made Pandora's ears hurt. Suddenly, just as soon they had started, the calls all stopped, and Pandora found the strength to stand up and look around again. The big ginger cat and the lilac leader had silenced everyone, and directed their armies towards the east. "To ShadowClan!" the smaller of the two screeched, leading the initial wave of skinny cats forward, likely to where the next clan was. The bigger ginger cat led his army after, to rest up and catch the next clan off-guard. Pandora then found herself alone again in the clearing, with the dead bodies of many cats tossed around her. Looking up to the sky, the red clouds parted and bodies vanished, leaving herself utterly, utterly alone. Fearing she was trapped here, and her clan was really gone, the tortoiseshell began to wail: she had no clue where her kits were, and the evil cats she had watched had taken the only bits of life and a home she had left. A breeze began to stir the grasses around her, and once it grew strong enough for her to notice between sobs, she could hear a voice in it: Beware, SkyClan, for the wind carries blood in it. The message repeated and repeated, growing louder and louder as the wind gusts grew and grew, and Pandora could swear she could see streaks of red in the swirling storm around her. With a final gust, Pandora was shot back awake, and here she was now. Pandora tucked Rainier in closer to Dandelion, and got out of the nest slowly, so that she didn't wake her sleeping babies. Cautiously, the queen walked out of the nursery and into camp. She had no clue where Duskstar resided, but she spotted Quailheart across camp and darted over to the she-cat. "I need to talk to somebody," she half-wailed upon reaching the molly, feeling the same wave of dread and fear from the dream striking her again. 18:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Quailheart took in the queen's appearance and tone, immediately focusing all attention on Pandora. She looked terrified, and the distinct wail for a conversation obviously meant that something was wrong. She tried to think of what could've upset the young mother, after all, she had most likely fallen asleep after being shown into the queens' den. As far as Quailheart knew, there was no threat or reason for Pandora to look in such a state - something had to be seriously wrong. "Of course, what is it? Are you alright?" 18:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) "I-I had this horrible dream and I don't know what to do with it!" Pandora sobbed, flattenign her large ears at the memory. "I was in c-camp and SkyClan was fighting these cats and we were winning, but then the cat fighting Duskstar called in and more and more cats poured in. These ones were a-awful: they had red eyes and claws and killed anyone they came into contact with. They were followed by the swimmer cats and ThunderClan and Duskstar died and SkyClan gave up and and and," she stammered, gulping back sobs at the terrifying memory. The usually-elegant queen was sure she looked ridiculous right now, being so shaken up by a dream, and was likely tarnishing her reputation as she spoke, but she had to let it out to someone. "They said they were moving on to ShadowClan. The cats vanished, the bodies vanished, and I was alone in a starry clearing. The wind started blowing and I h-heard a voice telling me something, but the wind kept getting stronger and stronger until I felt like I was going to blow away, but then I woke up." 18:32, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Quailheart stood in shock for a few moments, the phrase 'Duskstar died' resonating within her. It had never really occured to her that there would be a time when her mate wouldn't be alive anymore - the addition of eight lives to the one he already had seemed to have given her a peace of mind. Hearing Pandora say it chilled her, a cold feeling washing over the molly as she thought about her mate actually dying. She knew she couldn't dwell on that part of the queen's words for long - the dream sounded absolutely horrifying, and Quailheart knew it was no ordinary dream. "I'm sorry, you really shocked me there." Quailheart searched for words to explain her emotions, unable to express her true thoughts about what she'd just heard. "I really- I don't know what to say...I'm in shock... This doesn't sound like an ordinary dream...it sounds like a message from StarClan, a message that there's trouble brewing. I really, really don't want to do this to you, but I need you to recount the dream once more. Duskstar needs to know about this. The clans could be destined for demolition, if something isn't done. StarClan is obviously trying to warn us." She hoped her words didn't startle the terrified molly - the poor queen had definitely had her fair share of terrifying thoughts for a lifetime. She waited patiently for Pandora to gather herself, hoping the other molly would agree to recounting her dream once more. The dream replayed in Quailheart's head, unable to be forgotten. Are we all about to die? 18:40, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Pandora nodded at Quailheart's statement, but was confused by one part. "StarClan? What's a StarClan?" she asked between stifled sobs as she began to calm down a little bit from her last recalling. "But nonetheless, I can repeat it for Duskstar. Do you really think it means something significant? Why did I get it? I'm not even technically a clan cat," she asked, pricking her ears as she spoke. The queen wasn't quite sure how to feel at this point - first she was terrified, then calm, then nervous, and now just downright confused. Bottom line, however, she just hoped her kittens stayed asleep, because if they woke up now they'd be all over the place. 18:47, July 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't really know everything about clan life," Quailheart replied. "StarClan are our ancestors. When a clan cat dies, we believe they go to StarClan and watch upon us from the sky. StarClan is comprised of so many cats, old and young, kittens and elders, there are no limitations. They send omens to the leader and the medicine cat of the Clan - omens are basically messages that warn the leader of trouble, or guide them when they need help." She didn't really know why Pandora received the dream, therefore making adressing the next questions quite difficult. "I really don't know why you got the dream - usually it's just medicine cats and leaders who get them. However, I do think it means something significant - it isn't normal for one group of cats to be able to wipe out an entire clan." Quailheart hoped that answer satisfied the queen, because she herself was scared and had no idea what to do in a situation such as this one. She turned toward her mate's den, waiting for Pandora to process her words and join her. 19:03, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker explained the prophecy to Duskstar then waited for his reply. 20:57, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Pandora nodded, flattening her ears. She hadn't heard of StarClan before, but the idea seemed interesting, to say the least. Perhaps she'd learn more about it in the coming weeks! I mean, if she were to become a real clan cat, she'd have to take on their customs, right? The tortoiseshell shrugged the idea off. Later. I have more important matters, she decided, looking back at Quailheart. As the tabby led the way to Duskstar's den, Pandora wondered how the entire tale would go over. 01:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker turned to see Pandora and narrowed her eyes. The tabby was in no mood for the new cat. "Duskstar we have visitors." The medicine cat murmured. Her pale eyes tired. Ryewhisker's sister, Squirreltail, came in as well. "Duskstar," she greeted. Ryewhisker quickly cleared Duskstar's den leaving Duskstar, Pandora, Quailheart, and herself. "If you don't need me I have things to do." The medicine cat asked. 02:27, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Duskstar was quite confused at the lightning quick entrance and exit of Squirreltail. He had no idea why she was even in his den, or why Ryewhisker was so quick to shoo her out after she'd spoken his name. Ryewhisker was looking at him expectantly, but he honestly didn't even understand the prophecy she was speaking of. "Stark, rose, and orchid? How do you even know they're Pandora's kits? I don't recall her introducing her kittens to us." He felt awkward, talking about the queen while she was in the den, but not directly addressing her. "And how do you figure that the prophecy is even talking about your apprentice? According to what you've just said, there was no mention of that." He left it at that, hoping she'd contemplate his words and realize how weird it sounded. Turning to Pandora and his mate, he smiled warmly at them. "Was there something you needed? I hope you've slept well and the den was okay, we want you to feel as safe and comfortable as possible here." 15:01, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker frowned. "Duskstar I said nothing about Pandora's kits. I just know that StarClan told me that some kind of thing is coming." She said just as Duskstar spoke again. 15:08, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Pandora flattened her ears. "Another prophecy?" she gasped, glancing at Ryewhisker. "About my kits?" She turned to Duskstar as he mentioned not hearing their names, but confirmed his thoughts. "Yes, Orchid, Rose, and Stark are mine. What about them? Are they going to be alright?" Her thoughts flickered back to the chocolate-colored tom from her own vision, and suddenly wondered if Stark would be okay. Later, when the attention was turned to her, Pandora re-stated the story she had told Quailheart, growing just as distressed as before. However, this time, she could recall what the wind was saying to her as it grew louder and stronger. "Beware SkyClan, for the wind carries blood in it," she concluded, panting at that point. As she spoke the omen, her body shook and eyes took on a strange, distant appearance, but as soon as it was done, she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. She laid on her side for a little bit, recollecting herself, and stood back up on her own. "I don't know what any of this means or what the StarClan could be involved with, but I don't feel qualified to receive these messages yet and if you could ask them not to do this again I would love it." 15:08, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker laughed suddenly. "Sweetheart we can't stop StarClan from sending messages." Ryewhisker then frowned. "I don't know. Did you have a.vision of your kits?" 15:14, July 14, 2015 (UTC) "You didn't make that clear enough, then," Duskstar replied. "Have you tried to figure out what they're trying to tell you? You're our medicine cat - interpreting omens and prophecies from StarClan is something you'll be a lot better at. Another thing - I don't know whether you've forgotten, but it has barely been a day since Pandora joined us, and she's already received a dream from StarClan. She's obviously very scared and confused - you don't need to be so rude to her. It's unnecessary and a very bad example of the attitudes in this clan. Go, make yourself useful and try and figure out that confusing prophecy you've been going on about." He flicked his tail, dismissing her from his den, turned to Pandora. "Your kits will be fine, don't take any notice to this prophecy until we've figured out what it means. There's no need to panic." He watched in alarm as she collapsed, before returning to her paws once more. "This must come as a great shock to you. When I had my first contact with StarClan, I was just as scared as you probably are. The thing is, StarClan sends omens to the cats - not randomly, but they don't usually take into account your background or anything of the sort." "Ash, did you not hear what she said? Beware SkyClan, for the wind carries blood in it," Quailheart repeated. "You died, in her dream. Our entire clan died." Duskstar nodded, sighing heavily. "I know. Flystar was telling me a few moons ago that something was up with Goatstar...this, this might be going along with that. Before I can do anything, I need to go and speak with her about this." 15:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker bowed her head. Turning to Pandora, "I apologize for being snappy. It must be such a shock having just joined." She murmured before excusing herself to think about the prophecy she was given as well as Pandora's. Is Goatstar really that power hungry? 15:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page